Beyond
by patriot117
Summary: Porque no toda historia de amor tiene un final feliz. Oneshot.


_**¡Buen día!. Bueno hoy traigo una pequeña historia con motivo a San Valentín, aunque esta es algo diferente a lo que se espera para estos días. No quise seguir la corriente en mostrar una historia rosa, quiso escribir algo más fuerte, según yo. Espero que les agrade y me dejen ver en sus reviews sus opiniones. Para mis lectores que me siguen en otros fics, pronto regresare con nuevos capítulos n.n así que no desesperen.**_

_**Digimon**__**no me pertenece ni su historia original, ni personajes esto es por puro hobbie.**_

_**Sin más por el momento.**_

_**Bonne Lecture.**_

Beyond

Finas gotas de lluvia descendían del cielo nocturno, al contacto con la piel se sentían como cientos de agujas tratando de clavarse en ti. El viento soplaba de un lado a otro congelando todo a su paso. Las luces de la ciudad se reflejaban en los horizontes y el sonar de una sirena atraía los murmullos. La gente se acumulaba alrededor de varias patrullas, los policías no permitían el paso. En el centro del círculo formado, una joven muy bella de cabellera castaña no dejaba que nadie le arrebatara su vida, el cual tenía entre sus brazos. La joven lloraba sin cesar mientras apretaba a su pecho a un joven rubio con los ojos cerrados, las lagrimas de la castaña se perdían con las gotas de lluvia que caían en su rostro, sin embargo su dolor lo transmitía a cada quien la miraba. Era un dolor agobiante, uno incontrolable. Una mano tomo el rostro de la joven, ella miro que se trataba del rubio que le miraba con esos hermosos ojos azules que tanto le encantaban. Aun tenía algo de vida aquel joven.

- Perdóname – pronuncio en voz queda el rubio, la castaña aunque no le escucho entendió lo que le dijo.- Perdóname por no ser quien esperabas que fuera, perdóname por no poder estar a tu lado.

- No hables – la joven dejo escapar mas lagrimas camufladas por el agua de lluvia.- No gastes energías, te repondrás.- las palabras que brotaron de la castaña se contradecían con el charco de sangre que tenían alrededor. El corazón del joven se estaba deteniendo y con el, el de la castaña.- Aun podemos corregir nuestro camino, aun podemos estar juntos.

El rubio sonrío al escuchar aquellas palabras, pero, el sabia que no estaba bien y su fin ya estaba cerca. La sirena de la ambulancia se escuchaba llegar, la joven sujeto mas fuerte a su amado. El rubio acaricio la mejilla de su castaña y le sonrío con la poca vida que le quedaba.

- ¿Un ultimo beso? – la castaña rompió en un llanto mas fuerte, pero asintió. Ambos se unieron en un tierno beso, uno tan emotivo que arranco lagrimas en los espectadores que presenciaban tal escena.

El beso termino, el rubio miro como su novia era rodeada por un haz de luz tan brillante y hermosa como jamás había visto. La luz lo arrastro a ella, en su trayecto el rubio pudo ver el momento en que la conoció, en que miro por primera vez aquella castaña tan bella y pura.

Era una tarde de abril, las flores ya tenían tiempo de haber florecido y el clima era agradable, el caminaba por la cera de un boulevard cuando paso por el vitral de una cafetería, y es cuando la miro. Una joven de tez blanca, cabello largo y ojos rubí. No supo el porque, ni el como, pero cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba dentro de aquella cafetería. Tomo valor y se acerco a la mesa de la joven, se quedo parado por unos segundos sin decir nada, la castaña le miró extrañada hasta que pudo articular algo.

- ¿Por qué alguien tan linda como tu hablaría con alguien como yo? – Esa pregunta hizo que el rubio se sintiera como idiota, que manera tan estúpida de llegarle a una mujer había sido esa. La castaña sonrío al escuchar su pregunta, media alma le regreso al joven que aun esperaba la reacción completa de la joven.

- ¿Por qué alguien como tu piensa que soy linda? – ambos soltaron una risa por la situación penosa que estaban viviendo, no es que fueran personas introvertidas, eran todo lo contrario, pero, al ver los ojos del otro algo en ellos los ruborizaba.

Aquella tarde fue la más especial para la pareja que se comenzaba a formar. Desde ese día el mundo de ambos cambiaría. Un nuevo flash apareció frente a lo ojos del rubio, la noche de San Valentín donde le prometió a su novia que su amor seria eterno, que aquel sentimiento ira mas allá de cualquier tiempo y espacio.

- Te amo – fue lo ultimo que pudo pronunciar el rubio antes de que la luz lo tomara por completo.

Mimi al ver ir lejos a su amado, al verlo perder su brillo en la mirada, soltó un gran grito de sufrimiento. Los paramédicos corrieron a donde se encontraba la pareja, trataron de quitar a la castaña que se aferraba al cuerpo de su novio, no quería separase de el, no lo quería dejar ir. Dos oficiales fueron necesarios para poder quitar a la joven y dejar trabajar a los paramédicos. La castaña limitada por los brazos de los oficiales miraba con esperanza que de manera milagrosa su novio se levantara, la mirara y fuera hacia ella para envolverla entre sus brazos, pero, eso no sucedía. La castaña bajo la mirada mientras miraba sus lagrimas caer junto con la lluvia al pavimento. Una brisa calida, extraña para el clima, acaricio el rostro de la castaña provocando que una sensación de tranquilidad se expandiera en su interior. La brisa rozo sus oídos y la joven pudo jurar que la voz de su novio le susurro algo que decía: "Nuestro amor va mas allá". Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de la castaña al recordar la noche en que el rubio le dijo esas palabras. Miro al cielo, la lluvia cesaba y por una pequeña abertura en la masa de nubes la joven pudo mirar la hermosa luna llena la mayor confidente del amor que se tenían el rubio y la castaña.

- Nuestro amor va mas allá – susurro la joven mientras ponía su mano en el pecho, justo donde su corazón volvía a latir.


End file.
